Comment la gameboy color d'Andrew est décédée (tragiquement)
by pingoo
Summary: Un terrible accident est arrivé à la gameboy color d'Andrew. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Comment la gameboy color d'Andrew est décédée (tragiquement) une première fois...**

**Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.**

**Personnages: Andrew, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander et les potentielles.**

**Résumé: Un terrible accident est arrivé à la gameboy color d'Andrew. Two Shot.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Andrew se fraya un chemin parmi la foule des potentielles dans la cuisine des Summers, tirant une gueule de condamné, laissa une lueur de surprise dans les yeux des autres occupants, c'est à dire Willow, Kenedy, Anya, Dawn et Xander ainsi que d'autres potentielles, pour passer par la porte qui menait au jardin. D'ordinaire le geek exaspérait les autres, soit avec sa caméra, soit avec ses références à Star Wars ou d'autres incompréhensibles excentricités de geek que le reste de la bande ne percutait pas forcément. Mais là... rien... même pas un mot. Andrew était forcément malade.

Willow secoua le coude de Xander, pointant un regard _Qu'est-ce qu'il a?_ vers Andrew. Son meilleur ami qui lui avait une petite idée lui répondit.

-Oh, il a encore du mal à se faire une raison...

Pas très significatif. Encore plus fumeux même. Willow fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

-Bah oui, tu sais...hier soir...

La sorcière se disait bien qu'elle aurait du venir avec eux pour la patrouille de la veille... Dawn regarda Xander d'un air exaspéré.

-Pff...Willow n'est même pas venu avec nous hier soir!

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, réalisa le brun.

-Bah nous, ça nous avance pas!? S'énerva Kenedy, qui elle non plus n'avait pas patrouillé.

C'est à ce moment là que Buffy mit les pieds dans la cuisine.

-Eu...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi ces visages tout tristes?

Personne ne répondit mais Dawn conduisit sa sœur vers la porte du jardin où elle vit le geek frapper violemment dans une motte de terre sèche.

-Bah...qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?!

-Bah...tu sais...commença Xander.

-Hein?

-La patrouille. Hier soir.

-Oh ça!? Buffy dit comme ci c'était une évidence.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'éclairer là? Demanda la rousse de plus en plus perdue.

Anya, qui elle avait participé à la dite patrouille, lui expliqua.

-Bah...comme tu dois t'en douter, hier soir nous avons patrouillé. En bref, comme d'hab', au cimetière...bref, tu vois le topo... Seulement le geek n'a pas voulu lâcher sa meilleure amie la console truc...

-La gameboy color Ahn.

-Ouais, comme je disais...Gameboy truc...et du coup, manque de bol, Buffy qui se battait avec un vampire, n'as pas pu éviter la collision avec Mr. Geek qui, au lieu de regarder où il allait, essayer d'attraper un pikatrucbidule...

-Pikachu, corrigea Xander.

-Wahou...et si je comprend bien, la gameboy s'est cassée dans la collision?

-Ouais...Je t'évites les pleurnicheries... déclara l'ex-démone.

-J'imagine, j'imagine.

-Bon...en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Questionna Xander.

-Ouais, dit Dawn, il est encore plus pénible sans sa gameboy...

-C'est sur, confirma Buffy.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait arranger notre affaire.

-Sérieux Willow?! Demanda sa petite amie.

-Oui, je dois bien avoir une gameboy color en état que j'ai gardé de ma période geek du lycée...expliqua Willow.

-Tu es notre sauveuse Will'!

Andrew boudait encore. C'est fou ce que sa gameboy lui manquait... Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Buffy.

-Hey Andrew! Tu sais que je suis désolé pour ta gameboy truc?

-Gameboy color. Oui, Buffy Tueuse de Vampire, je sais.

-Tiens! Elle lui tendit un paquet emballé à la va-vite.

-Bah...qu'est-ce que?

-Ben, ouvres!

Ce qu'il fit pour tomber sur (surprise): une gameboy color rouge!

-Weah! Trop cool! Trop giga giga cool! Merci! Merci!

Andrew faillit étrangler Buffy en l'étreignant.

-Oh, je n'ai fais que l'emballage...pour le reste, faut remercier Willow...

-Willow?! Wow... Willow est définitivement plus cool que Dark Willow! Déclara t-il tout en serrant sa nouvelle meilleure amie contre son cœur.

Tout finissait bien. Jusqu'à ce que Spike se mette en tête d'étudier les nouvelles technologies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Comment la gameboy color d'Andrew est décédée (tragiquement) une seconde fois...**

**Fandom: Buffy Contre les Vampires.**

**Personnages: Andrew et Spike.**

**Résumé: Spike a confisqué le joujou préféré d'Andrew. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Spike s'ennuyait fermement. Buffy avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne patrouiller, et, il avait désespérément besoin d'une bonne baston...ou d'une cigarette, qu'importe.

L'air devenait lourd. Jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew, toujours accroché à sa drôle de machine (une espèce de boîte rectangulaire rouge qui émettait des bruits étranges), débarque dans le salon où Spike tournait en rond.

Le vampire eu alors une illumination.

Il s'approcha du geek et, sans que l'autre ne l'ait vu venir, lui arracha la machine des mains.

-Je l'ai!

-Spiiiikeeee!? Rend moi ma gameboy color!

-Ta quoi? Fit le vampire, mimant une tête dubitative pour énerver encore plus Andrew.

-Ma gameboy color! Rend la moi!

-Oh ça!? Il leva l'engin encore plus haut. Ça dépend si tu es sage...non, en fait...non. Je la garde!

-Maieuh...bouda Andrew.

Andrew avait abandonné (pas sans mentionner qu'il mettrait Buffy au courant cependant) et, dès lors Spike avait tenté de faire marcher l'appareil.

-Comment ça marche ce truc?! Y'a bien un moyen? Satanée chose!

Le vampire blond s'énerva alors et le secoua comme un prunier. Toutefois, l'écran de la machine était toujours aussi innerte.

-Toujours pas? S'étonna Spike avant de rentrer dans une colère noire. Bien, satanée machine, puisque tu résistes...tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!

Et, il se mit à sauter à pieds joints, de tout son poids, sur la gameboy color rouge. Lorsque Spike la ramassa, il comprit qu'il y avait était un peu fort...Une fissure incroyable scandait l'écran.

-Oups...

Spike laissa la gameboy au sol, et s'en alla discrètement (à l'Anglaise comme on dit)...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà levé, Andrew se faufila dans le salon avec l'espoir de retrouver sa meilleure amie qu'avait confisqué Spike. Évidemment, à cette heure ci, le vampire était planqué dans le sous-sol pour ne pas cramer à la lumière du jour.

Andrew retrouva la gameboy au sol, et, se penchant pour la ramasser, découvrit le crime commit. Un cri de douleur à vous glacer le sang sortit alors de sa gorge.

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!?

_-Pieu? Ok, cocha le Geek sur sa liste de vérification. Briquet? Ok. Eau bénite? Ok. Spike va comprendre sa douleur. Un sourire vengeur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Andrew. _


End file.
